Mikey to the Rescue
by FairFolkBard
Summary: You just wanted to go on vacation. Now you were strapped to a chair, playing bait. Damn you were tired of this, but you can't wait for the cavalry to save you. You'll have to find your own way out. Reader-Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**Another TMNT reader-insert, pretty short and very quick.**

 **Prompt: You're kidnapped and halfway through getting yourself to freedom someone comes to rescue you only to get caught themselves. Now you have to save them.**

* * *

Waking up in a dark, empty room, tied to a chair was not the way you wanted to spend your Friday night. You didn't even really understand how you got here anyway. One minute you're walking home from the store and the next think you knew, you were being stuffed harshly into the back of a black van. Your arms still had bruises from the Purple Dragon thug's steel grip, purple and black stripes up and down your arms.

Now they were being joined by rope burns, chafing around your wrist as you wiggle fruitlessly. Damn, they were good at tying knots! They tied you up so tight that you can't reach the Kubotan attached to your key-chain. You were depending on the little knife and your quick reflexes to get you out of this. You couldn't wait for a rescue from the guys; you had told them that since you were leaving for spring vacation in a few days, you needed time alone to pack, make sure that everything was packed and to find someone to watch after the dog while you were gone. Never have you regretted your spring break plans before they happened before.

You could only assume that you were one of two things; bait or a bargaining chip. The turtles had told you that the Purple Dragons rarely worked alone since they had become too small name-wise for anyone to take seriously. That meant that this had been arranged by the Shredder or the Kraang or possibly even both. Who knew if those two were still in cahoots with each other?

The silence is becoming unbearable and your feet have begun to fall asleep. You could have been here hours and not have known it. But you still struggle against the bonds, praying that they loosen.

One of the 3,000 odd gods above and below must have heard you because it's only a few minutes later when you feel something give in one of the knots. With renewed hope, you start to squirm even harder until you hear a ' _SNAP_ ' and feel the rope grow slack. Pushing down the triumphant laugh, you jump to your feet and check your pockets for your knife first, your phone second. Either they're hiring continually stupider thugs or its just dumb luck that you still have both in your pockets.

You must be deep underground because it takes a few minutes of creeping around silently for your phone to catch a signal. Praising any god that would listen, you shoot off a quick text to Leo and hope they can track you because you have no clue where they took you. In the meantime, you resolve to stick to the shadows and stay on your toes.

As you come closer to the exit, the amount of Purple Dragons grows from zero to groups of two's and three's until you reach a door leading to a main room. Inside is a large group of Foot Ninja, guarding the main entrance. But were they guarding it against your escape or against an attack from the turtles?

You creep away from the door, figuring that you would find another way out, when two low thumps sound behind you. Spinning around, your heart leaping up your throat, you witness a third Purple Dragon hit the wall and slide down with a groan. Your savior steps out of his defensive stance, his nunchaku still tucked under his firm toned green arms.

"Heya, dollface! You sure get into a lot of trouble when you go on vacation!" Even as he used his hated nickname for you, you were so relieved to see the big green lug, you hugged him fiercely.

"If I get this much love from you, I'll have to rescue you more often!" He laughed loudly. Heart freezing in your chest, you realize how loud Mikey's laugh was in the silent corridor.

"Mikey, you nincompoop, shut up! You'll get us both-" Before you can even finish your sentence, an army of foot soldiers burst through the door behind the two of you. "Caught." You sigh.

"Don't you worry dollface, I'll get you outta here." Mikey shot out before hurling himself into the front line of foot soldiers. While this was all well and good, you still had the other half of soldiers creeping up behind you. Wishing for probably the 100th time that night that you had a weapon; even a set of bokken would be preferable. But Master Splinter had told you on your very first lesson that a ninja can turn anything into a weapon, even their own body; especially their own body.

So you settle into a defensive stance, muscles coiling and tightening in preparation for the onslaught to come. "Mikey, if we survive this, I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

 **If you want, I can give you a chapter 2 with more romance than friendship. Just tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rookblonkorules - Thanks! I feel I'm best at humor, so what does that say about how _this_ chapter will go XD**

 **AliE96 and Coacoa - Here it is! Second chapter up! I hope you like it!**

 **Not Bob's House - Oh my gosh! That's so sweet, thank you! I've never been a role model before! Let's hope it doesn't go to my head haha! And I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

It isn't until late in the night that both of you limp out of the warehouse, battered but alive. You've got your arm around Mikey, him having the worst injuries. Bruises now dot your legs and torso instead of just your arms, and a cut on your brow dribbles blood into your eye. Your dry tongue probes a split lip tenderly. That vacation is looking pretty good right now.

But instead you lead Mikey back to your apartment, hustling him up the stairs and through your door before anyone can see. The first aid kit takes care of some of the cuts and hurts, but you fear that only Master Splinter will be able to help with the rest. You sigh a tense short breath, upset that you and one of your best friends had to just fight for your lives _again_ , but what can you do when you live with such dangerous secrets?

Mikey catches your look and snatches your hands away from the first aid box.

"It's all good, babe! Don't worry!" He grins widely, but winces slightly as the movement upsets his bruised face. You stare intensely at him, disbelieving that he can just brush this off and frustration welling up inside.

"Are you serious right now, Mikey?" You grit out, turning back to the box and staring angrily out the window at the dark skyline of New York City. This city would never give them a break would it? Not even if they were proclaimed saints by God themselves. Life would never let up for you, let alone the Turtles, no matter how much they deserved just one goddamn day of peace.

"Really, Doll! I'm ok and you're ok! We showed them what happens when they kidnap our girl, huh? Bet they'll think twice before-"

"Before this happens again? God, Mikey aren't you tired of having to save my ass and New York every month? Personally, I'm sick of it! How long do we have to deal with Shredder and his gang?" You spew, erupting like a long dormant volcano. Mikey looked away, unsure of how to respond. You rolled your eyes and continue to bandage his arm.

You sigh once again, this time wearily, as you stand put away the kit. "I'm sick and tired of everyone getting hurt because of this idiot's vendetta. You all deserve better."

Mikey takes your arm, gently so as not to jostle your own injuries. Startled, your breath catches with how careful he is. The way he handles you feels almost... adoring. As you stare, he thread his fingers through yours and nuzzles your palm with his beak. It tickles and you can't help but giggle quietly. He hears you and grins at you, softly this time.

"Ah babe, as long as I got you, I've got all the 'better' I need." It's like an electric shock, leaving all your nerve endings tingling and you can feel a creeping heat in your cheeks. If he's saying what you think he's saying...

Forcing your limbs back into motion, you set the kit down and kneel in front of him, not remotely bothered by how close you were now. You trace his jaw carefully with slightly trembling fingertips and peer at him, wanting to be sure. His wide eyes stared back, calm and fierce, unwavering with emotion you now recognized.

There's no hesitation as you lean forward and kiss him gently. It only took him one second before his brain caught up with his body and he began to slowly kiss you back, as if he had all the time in the world.

You shift up and onto his lap, hands joining behind his head, tugging on the tail of his mask. It wasn't long before you pressed your tongue to the edge of his beak where it softened in imitation of lips, begging for entrance. He willingly opened and for a heady moment, your tongue and his thicker one stroked along each other. In the dark early morning hours, you explored each other in this new tantalizing tactile way.

Suddenly, you felt a vibration echo up his throat and into yours. Startled, you break away.

"W-what was that?" You breathe, mind still racing from excitement. Mikey's face flushed a darker green as he looked away with embarrassment.

"Ah, sometimes when we- turtles that is –get um, excited or really happy, we let out something like a growl. Donny calls it a churr. I-I'll try not to do it again, if it bothers you." He watches you warily, eyes pleading to not be mad. You give it only a half second of a thought before shrugging.

"No way, it tickles and it's really cute." You peck his beak, willing for him to get back into the swing of whatever this was, because you were so not ready for it to end. It works and he returns to his work of mapping out your mouth methodically with his meandering tongue.

Time seemed to slow, and when you both came back up for air, almost half an hour had passed. It had been a while since you had gotten so comfortable with someone that way, but your muscles were starting to stiffen and cry out in protest from the earlier beating. Carefully, you shift into a comfortable straddle on his lap and laid your head on his shoulder.

"I'm not gonna wake up and find out this was a dream, am I?" Mikey chuckled.

"If you do, that means that I'm dreaming too. Farthest thing from a nightmare. Daydream, in fact..." Your mind was growing fuzzy and dull, exhaustion and emotions overcoming reason. You nuzzle into Mikey's neck, pressing a slow kiss to the tendons there.

"Woah there, let's not get carried away. We've both had a long night, let's not make it any longer when we both need sleep." Mikey stands carefully, cradling your bottom and placed a steady hand on the small of your back, acting as though you were made of porcelain. It made your heart beat faster and swell.

Clinging to him, arms and legs cinched tightly around him, you felt him rocking you slowly as he carried your drained body to the bedroom. While many a naughty thought crosses your mind, you trust Mikey.

The queen sized bed was big enough for a human and a turtle without being uncomfortable. Since he can't sleep on his back, he slides you in first and then spoons you from behind, drawing you back against his warm plastron. Clutching the arms around your waist, you take comfort in his slowing breathing, and begin to drift off to a pleasant sleep. But right before your eyes shut, you hear a whispered, "Sweet dreams, beautiful."


End file.
